Another Day In Class For The Misfits
by c-wolf
Summary: Third in my Stooges addition to Red Witch's universe. Takes place before Red Witch's Double Identity
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or GI-Joe. The Misfits are Red Witch's unique blending of both shows. I also do not own The Three Stooges

(Will be touching on a few things from one of Red Witch's 'Know your Joe' fics. It covered everyone's favorite mess cook, B.A.)

* * *

Hawk, Duke, CoverGirl, and Shipwreck stood in Beach Head's office.

Shipwreck sighed. "So who gets to teach the maniacs this time?" he asked as they looked at a bulletin board with a bunch of stick pins.

Above it were written the words "Board of Doom."

Beach Head cowered in a corner rocking back and forth and sobbing into Sgt. Snuffles.

Hawk groaned. "Well, not him obviously. Whose idea was it to tie him up and make him watch 24 hours of Barney the Dinosaur anyway?"

Covergirl shared a grin with Duke. "Um, probably the Misfits."

"Why do I even bother asking… just don't do it again. Sadly enough we need him occasionally."

Shipwreck nodded. "If only as the butt of our jokes."

"Ha ha."

* * *

Lance, Todd, Althea, and the rest sat in the classroom.

Pietro shook his head. "Why do they even try? We wind up learning more without a teacher."

Wanda glared. "Somehow, I don't think teaching your own version of Sex Education is classified as learning."

"More like unnerving…" Althea said, shuddering. "Where did you get those pictures anyway? Never mind…"

"You'd be surprised what Dr. Mindbender had lying around."

"How did you… don't tell me, please!"

"Well, I did give them back a few hours ago…"

(insert divider line)

Meanwhile, at Cobra's base.

"What the…" Destro said as he looked around.

"Just shut up and untie me! This Teddy is chafing!" Cobra Commander yelled. Decorating his office were several pictures that defied imagination.

(insert Divider Line)

Larry, Curly, and Moe had their own conversation while that continued.

"Hey Moe, why are we here?"

"Something about learning about how to live in this modern world…. heck if I know."

Then he heard the conversation between Pietro, Wanda, and Althea. "If that's an example, I think I'd rather be ignorant."

As they continued to talk, the door opened. When they turned to look, they groaned. Except for Fred.

"B.A.!" He yelled and grabbed the short man in a bear hug.

B.A. struggled in his grasp. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry." Fred said and let him go.

"That's ok." B.A. said grinning after taking a second or two to breathe. Then he patted Fred on the back. "So, what shall we learn today?"

Althea sighed. "It had to happen sometime."

"I know! Let's go on a trip." B.A. said as he clapped his hands with glee.

"Then again, it might be good to get off the base."

"So where are we going, Teach?" Lance said.

B.A. scratched his chin. "How about France?"

Everyone blinked. "Why there?"

"Why, for the wines."

Lance sighed. "This is going to be a shopping trip disguised as a field trip isn't it."

B.A. stared at him in perplexity. "It is?"


	2. Idiots teaching the silly didn't have a...

(There is a plot I assure you. I even have the ending of this fic in mind. Also… I don't know French so it will all be in English, though I will attempt to show the Misfits being confused occasionally.)

* * *

While everyone began discussing what to do in France, Pietro zipped out of the room. The next thing everyone knew, a bunch of suitcases and one really big chest were sitting against one of the walls.

"Pietro! It's a field trip not a two or three night stay!"

Pietro stopped and put his hands on his hips. "What, I'm packing for everyone!"

Then his eyes widened as things started to float into the air. "Ok, I admit, packing Wanda's and Althea's things might not have been a good idea."

Then he ran around screaming as several suitcases popped open and attacking him. As he ran out the door, Spyder zapped him.

Todd and Lance stood looking at a tall chest that stood on end.

"Dude, why's it rocking back and forth?"

They shrugged and opened it. Gambit fell out and looked around dazedly. "What happened?"

Lance blinked. "How did he…"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really."

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked by. "No you lamebrain, we can't take food. We'll get some over there."

Curly scratched his head then pointed at Fred. "But he is."

Moe blinked as he watched Freddy lug a five layer cake with him.

"Freddy! We'll get food over there!"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

It was chaos for the next hour after B.A. made his announcement.

Duke walked into Hawk's office. "There are a few problems…"

"What problems?"

"B.A. is taking the kids on a field trip."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"To France."

"What?"

* * *

Hawk sighed as he and CoverGirl looked at the manic cook. "Ok, B.A. Tell me why you are all going to France."

"Because of the wine."

"You said that already! What are they going to learn over there?"

"Um… how to make it?"

Hawk started banging his head on the desk.

Covergirl spoke up. "How about the history of it?"

"Oooh, that sounds good. Do you know anything?"

CoverGirl looked at Hawk. "Move over, I need the desk too."

* * *

Roadblock rubbed his eyes as he stared at the Misfits. "We've finally accepted that you're going on a trip…. But if you leave right now it'll be too dark to even see a ship. So sleep will ya!" Then he stormed out of the classroom.

Gambit leaned against a wall and stared glumly at the rest. "Remy want to go home."

Althea patted him on the head. "Oh be quiet. We just need a translator."

Pietro grinned. "After all, I might need help talking to the ladies."

Lance glared. "So they can smack you quicker?"

"DIE!" Pietro screamed as he leaped at Lance. Then a general free for all took place.

"Merde… why is Remy involved in this?" Gambit yelled as Lance and Pietro bowled him over.

The next morning, France time, the Misfits, B.A., and Gambit along with Shipwreck stood on the transporter. Hawk, Covergirl, and Roadblock were there to see them off.

Roadblock leaned toward Hawk. "Why is Shipwreck going?"

"We need to get away from him too."

"Ah. And Polly?"

"We sent him to the X-men so they can babysit."

Pietro started waving. "Aloha, your feet are the same, ally ally…" SMACK "Wanda!" Then they were on their way to France.


End file.
